


Old Memories and Warm Thoughts

by GlassAlice



Series: Drabble Goodness for the Klance Soul [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft keith, it's so cute, klance, let's enjoy some soft klance during the holidays, this fic is just warm and happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: The snow falls gently, piling up on the window sill,  forming small mountains on each pane of glass. If one were to take their sleeve and wipe away the fog, they would be greeted by soft lights, a crackling fire, and a quiet scene unfolding between two familiar boys.





	Old Memories and Warm Thoughts

Keith sat curled up with a book in his lap, an over-stuffed red and green blanket snuggled up all the way to his chin. The blanket was a bit of a monstrosity-- patches of red and green sat behind black silhouettes of reindeers and Santas. They hadn't bought it for its looks though, they'd bought it because of the face Lance made when he touched its marshmallow-like softness.

Christmas music played from the Bluetooth speaker on the coffee table and gentle clinks lilted from the kitchen. Lance was in the other room baking sweet treats that filled the house with smells of cinnamon and ginger. Keith took a deep breath, letting the sent of baked goods interlaced with the crisp pine from their tree waft over him. 

Keith sighed contentedly, letting his eyes slide closed. The fire crackled cheerily behind him, reminding him where he was and how far he'd come.

The war had been over for two years now and the universe no longer needed Voltron nor its paladins. Keith hadn't taken the transition back to domestic life well, and if Lance hadn't come to his rescue... well, he didn't want to think about that.

Lance insisted Keith move out of his desert shack and become his roommate as soon as they stepped food on solid earth. The former blue paladin was insistent that he needed someone to help cover rent and that the offer had nothing to do with how sad Keith's situation was. Lance wasn't fooling anyone, but the soft lie eased both of their consciences. The truth was that they needed each other, needed to be around someone who understood what they'd all gone through. 

A warm mug filling his gaze, pulling him from his reverie. Hot steam wafted out of the rich, candied liquid. Keith used two hands to wrap around the welcomed warmth of heated ceramic. Keith sighed as the heat seeped into his frozen fingers. 

Lookin through jagged bands, he smiled up into ocean blue eyes. "Thanks," Keith said as he blew gently onto the thick chocolate inside the decretive mug. 

Lance sat down near his feet on the plush couch, pulling some of the gaudy blanket over his long legs as he balanced his own mug in his other hand. Keith wasted no time in slipping his chilled feet onto Lance's thigh, sighing as feeling seeped back into his toes. 

Lance let out a hiss, "I'm not a heater, those are my warms, get your own."

Keith hummed a response but left his feet where they were and Lance made no move to pull away. 

"Happy Christmas." Lance smiled at Keith over his white snowman mug of homemade hot chocolate. 

Keith snuggled his feet closer and he pressed his cheek to his matching mug trying to hide the red blush he could feel spreading to the tips of his ears. "Merry Christmas." 

Keith let his eyes wander down to his book again, the soft Christmas music filling in the silence between them. He sat in the tranquil stillness of the snowy morning and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed some soft Klance for Christmas. Some Klancemas if you will. *finger guns*
> 
> [Stalk me on Tumblr!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/) Because I love you! I'm also on the Voltron and Klance Aminos all day erry day. Come dm me!


End file.
